


It Was Supposed To Be Us

by Piper_Emerald (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Genderbending, VeronicaxAcxa, klance, season eight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if things were different?” Lance asked before she could stop herself. “Like, I mean, if someone else found the Blue Lion.”“No,” Keith stated.Lance gave him a pointed look.“What?” He shrugged. “I feel like it was supposed to be us, you know? Sure, maybe things could have been different but they weren’t and thinking about it isn’t going to change that. Besides, I think the lions wanted it to be us.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This fic was written for ShiraniAtsune, and since AO3's guidelines won't let me say anymore than that (salty Piper is salty) please check out my Tumblr (@piperemerald) for more details!

It was their last day on Earth before the mission. Lance didn’t know how she was supposed to be feeling, but she knew that the emptiness inside her gut wasn’t right. For some reason, she just couldn’t shake the funk she was in. Well, if she was being completely honest with herself, she was fully aware of the reason.

Lance was sitting in the dining hall, listening to Hunk babble about the TV show that had been made about them. She wasn’t completely listening, it wasn’t that she was trying to ignore him, she just didn’t feel all that great right now.

It would probably be easier to pin the knot in her stomach on nerves, after all they were launching the next day, but she knew it had nothing to do with fear, or anticipation. The feelings that she was wrestling with were completely normal.

“And I think they’re hinting at a romance between Keith and Allura,” Hunk was saying.

“What?” That broke Lance out of her trance.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Hunk laughed. He seemed to only now notice her expression. “Wait, that doesn’t bother you does it? Lance you’re not seriously jealous of a TV show, are you? I mean it’s so off, they made Keith look happy all the time!”

Lance couldn’t help but smiling at that. She’d only been able to watch about three episodes of the show, but seeing the way that they portrayed Keith had definitely been the highlight.

“It’s not that,” she shook her head. Well, it wasn’t that completely.

If she was being honest with herself, something that most of her instincts did not encourage right now, she was jealous. Not of the silly fake relationship between silly fake TV versions of them, but of the idea that maybe it wasn’t so silly after all. Maybe Keith should be with someone who was stronger and more important than Lance.

She didn’t say any of this out loud. She knew it wouldn’t come off right. It would sound like she was letting her insecurities control her, and she didn’t want anyone else to see that.

“I just thought we’d get to spend more time together, but he’s been busy and I get that,” she took a breath. This sounded so petty. “I wanted to tell him how much I care about him, and, I don’t know, have a normal date for once. Maybe this just isn’t the right time.”

“Are you kidding?” Hunk exclaimed. “We’re going back into space tomorrow! This is the only time! You two are going to out and have a nice night, and that is final.”

“But—”

“Nope,” Hunk crossed his arms. “Final.”

Lance just shook her head. She knew better than to argue with her best friend when he was certain that he was doing what was best for her.

During their final meeting at the garrison, Lance tried to push all of her emotions out of her head. She tried not to spend the entire time glancing at Keith and trying to gauge what was going on in his head. He could be hard to read in moments like this—moments when he was focused. Lance used to admire that focus, now she more than admired it. She more than admired Keith.

Lance knew that she liked Keith more than she had ever liked any of the guys she’d dated before. She’d known when she’d first kissed him that what they had was more than just a desperate fling, it was more than just the two of them needing someone to cling to because they were in the middle of a war. Only recently had she completely understood that for her, Keith was it. He was the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Be with the ones you love.”

Lance snapped back to focus as Shiro closed the meeting. Those fine words hit deeper than she wanted to admit. She hadn’t said that word to Keith yet, she wasn’t sure if she was waiting for the right time, or scared that maybe hearing it would be too much. That didn’t make it any less true for her.

Lance was in love with Keith, and she was going to tell him.

They all stood and made their way out of the room. Lance felt her mouth go dry as her eyes fell on Keith again. Hunk nudged her shoulder. She didn’t need the hint. She knew it was now or never.

“Lance?” Her sister’s voice caught her off guard.

“Hey,” Lance turned to grin at Veronica.

“You’re coming to dinner tonight, right?” She asked, crossing her arms. “To say goodbye to everyone.”

“It’s not goodbye,” Lance felt the need to say.

“It might be for a while,” Veronica stated. Lance knew what she was thinking, she knew that her sister understood why she hadn’t been able to say goodbye the last time. That didn’t take away the fact that their family had spent a long time thinking she could have been dead.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “You think I could bring Keith along?”

“You better,” Veronica’s grin morphed into a smirk. “We’ve been waiting to interrogate your boyfriend.”

“Please don’t,” Lance groaned.

Veronica just laughed.

* * *

By the time Lance had finished talking to her sister, Keith was gone. That was rather typical of him. Lance figured that he needed some time to center himself, although she had a few arguments on why brooding was not at all healthy for him. She didn’t mind having to track him down. She’d follow him for the rest of her life if she wanted him to.

“You’re a hard guy to find when you want to be, you know?” She exclaimed as she sat down on top of the Black Lion.

“I didn’t mean to ditch you,” Keith smiled at her. “I thought you were gonna spend tonight with your family.”

“I am,” Lance smiled. She noticed Cosmo obediently laying next to Keith. “Hey, buddy.”

She patted his head lightly.

“Actually,” she turned back to Cosmo’s owner. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at our house tonight.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“God, Keith we’ve only been going out for ages now,” Lance laughed. “I don’t think me bringing you to dinner is that shocking.”

Keith chuckled. Lance took that second to appreciate the way that the colors of the settings sun shown across his face. The light brought out the softness that she knew he didn’t like other people to see.

She remembered when they’d first met and the roughness around his edges was all he ever displayed. That was before they’d nearly died together, before they’d seen each other at their strongest and weakest, and before Lance had realized exactly how to make Keith laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Keith’s hand found her face, gently turning it closer to him.

He was never subtle about trying to read her. She liked that. She liked the way his brow furrowed as his searched her face, she liked the way that he cared enough to do this.

“Nothing,” she covered his hand with her own. “Are you nervous?”

“A little bit,” Keith shrugged slightly. “But I’m ready to end this war."

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Me too.”

“Are you sure nothings bothering you?” Keith’s tone was gentler now. Not a lot of people got to hear that tone from him. It was the tone he used when he knew that Lance was doing everything that she could to keep it together.

“Yeah,” she sighed. There wasn’t any use lying to him. It never worked anyway. “I guess I don’t feel like myself right now.”

“Lance,” he started.

“Don’t do that,” she held up her hand.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“That voice,” she stated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A level of defense snuck into his voice now.

“It’s the lecture voice,” she crossed her arms.

“I do not lecture,” Keith all but sputtered.

“Yes, you do,” Lance smirked. “Pidge thinks it was passed to you when you become leader.”

They’d had a handful of conversations about that. Secretly, Lance thought it was adorable. Well, maybe not secretly, Pidge said that she was very obvious, but at least Keith hadn’t caught on to that little detail. Lance wasn’t sure she’d ever hear the end of it if he did.

“Because that makes perfect sense,” Keith shook his head. Lance watched him shift now.

Yep, she had definitely been right about the lecture voice.

“Hey,” he gently pushed her hair away from her face. She wondered if he could tell the way her heart raced when he looked at her like that. “We’re in this together. All of us. And I couldn’t be more lucky to have you as my right hand.”

Lance couldn’t stand in anymore. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips against Keith’s. It was always a game of seeing how long it took for him to try to take control, seeing how long it took from him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. His arms were always warm, and his lips were always soft.

This was one of the moments that Lance wanted to hold onto, even if in the back of her mind she knew how completely cliche it was for them to be kissing in front of the sunset on their last night on Earth.

“You watching the sun set?” She hummed when they broke apart. “That’s oddly romantic of you.”

“I guess,” Keith laughed. “It’s gonna be a while before we get to see it again.”

“Yeah,” Lance repressed the pang of melancholy that sparked in her. “I’m gonna miss this place.”

“It’s weird,” Keith said. “I don’t think I ever felt like Earth was my home before.”

“You felt more at home in the middle of space?” Lance nudged his shoulder.

“In the castle of lions.” The honesty in Keith’s voice brought her back from the haze the kiss had put her in.

“Oh,” Lance nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”

“I think I’ll feel at home as long as I’m with you,” Keith seemed to realize how deep that went. “And the rest of the team, I mean.”

“Smooth cover,” Lance giggled.

“What time is dinner?” Keith asked.

“Eight-ish,” she answered.

“And you promise I’m not gonna get the shovel talk?” He raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll see,” she wasn’t making any promises on Veronica’s behalf.

They kissed again. Keith started it this time. Lance went along with him. She closed her eyes and let Keith and his lips be the only thing that she needed. She let the kissed blend together in her mind. She let herself fall backwards onto the head of the lion, their lips still not parting.

Keith only pulled up at a loud howling sound from the dog still lying next to them. Lance couldn’t help cracking up as Keith rolled his eyes.

"I think he wants your attention,” Lance said through her laughter. “Way to kill the mood, Cosmo.”

“That’s not his name,” Keith reminded her.

“Right,” she just shook her head. “You’re still waiting for him to tell you his name.”

“I don’t appreciate you constantly mocking me,” he crossed his arms.

“You love it,” she grasped his collar and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Shoot, what time is it?”

“Six?” Keith glanced at his watch.

“I told Veronica I’d be home by now,” Lance slapped her forehead with her palm. “I’ll see you at dinner okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith smirked before capturing her lips again.

“Keith, I gotta go,” she giggled.

“I know, just one more.” He pulled her closer.

“You’re cheesy, you know that?” She informed him.

“Yeah, I do.” He kissed her one more time.

* * *

Keith watched Lance go. He didn’t know how long it was going to be before he stop wondering how he got so lucky. Silently, he reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over the ring he’d been able to purchase at the newly opened mall. It wasn’t fancy, just a simple gold band with a small diamond, but Keith didn’t want to wait until the war was over and he could afford a nicer one. He didn’t want to wait any longer before asking Lance to spend the rest of her life with him.

He’d planned to pop the question while they watched the sunset. That was the reason he hadn’t waited for Lance when he noticed that she was talking with her sister after the meeting. He wanted a second to work up his nerves, and he knew that she’d find him. She was always good at finding him.

Still, when the right moment came, with it’s silly, cheesy atmosphere and all, he’d been too nervous. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Being around Lance never put him on edge before, but right now he could hardly keep his cool when he was around her. He knew that this was what he wanted, and he hoped that she wanted it too. He just hadn’t expected asking to be so scary.

“Hey, Pidge,” Keith cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yep,” Pidge didn’t even look up from the plant she was examining. Keith always felt out of his element when he stepped into the this area of the Atlas.

“I need some advice,” he stated.

That got her attention.

“What’s going on?” She looked up at him with a little bit of satisfaction in her eyes.

“It’s about Lance,” Keith put his hands in his pockets.

This was so uncomfortable. He should have just gone to Shiro. Then again, he’d seen Shiro go to an important date in shorts and a t-shirt. As much as Keith’s older brother figure meant well, he was a bit of an idiot when it came to romance.

“We’re going on a date tonight,” he continued. “And I kinda wanted to impress her.”

“And?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know how to do that,” Keith uttered.

“Keith, you guys have been dating for how long?” Pidge laughed.

“No, I mean, I want to impress her and I, um,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “What do people wear on dates?”

“You’re asking me for fashion advice?” Pidge gaped at him.

Keith heard her mother burst into laughter behind them. Pidge shot her a glare, which only seemed to make her laugh louder.

“Well, yeah,” he let out a loud exhale. “She always makes fun of my taste in clothes and I don’t really have anything aside from what I’ve been wearing since I got to space and the garrison uniform.”

“The mall just reopened,” Pidge hummed. “I’ve been meaning to check it out, I could help you pick out something.”

Keith watched her glance to where her mother now had her hands on her hips. She explained to Keith that she was grounded, which Keith found hilarious, but since he needed Pidge’s help he hid that reaction. They were able to get her mother to relent since she deemed that clothes shopping for Pidge was about as much of a punishment as doing work, if not more.

That was how Keith ended up being dragged around the tiny mall by someone who knew probably about as little on the subject of what to wear to a date as he did. Early on Pidge figured out that despite the back that neither of them had any money, if she made frankly ridiculous impression of her TV show counter part, she could trade autographs for whatever she wanted. Keith refused to make a fool of himself by doing the same.

Eventually they found themselves in a clothing store where they went through what felt like every item there.

“This is hopeless,” Keith declared after what felt like an hour. “All of it is. I’m just going to go in this, it’s not like she expects me to suddenly know what I’m doing.”

“Come on,” Pidge pushed up her glasses. “The Keith I know wouldn’t give up that easily.”

“The Keith you know wore the same jacket for and shirt for his entire time in space,” Keith huffed. “Even though the shirt is too small for me now. I’m still wearing it!”

“You’re a drama queen,” Pidge informed him. “Hey, what about that?”

Keith followed where she was pointing to a simple red collared shirt and black slacks. The material looked soft, and a lot less insane than everything else they’d had him try on so far. Keith pulled it off the rack.

“You think she’d like it?” He asked.

“I think she won’t tease you on your clothes for one night,” Pidge laughed. “Go buy it!”

It turned out that the cashier wasn’t impressed with Pidge’s newfound fame, nor did he want any of the small items that Keith had brought to trade. Keith felt his heart sink. He knew that whatever he wore wasn’t that important. He knew that he was just fixating on this, because it was one thing about the night that he’d be able to control. Still, he wanted the little details for tonight to be perfect. That was what Lance deserved.

“It’s fine Pidge,” Keith sighed. If his life had taught him anything it was that perfect was overrated. “Let’s just go.”

“Wait!” The shop owner shouted as they turned to go. “You can have this for ‘Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance.’”

It took a second for Keith to realize he was referring to the game in Pidge’s bag that he’d watched her freak out with excitement over the idea of playing.

“No deal,” Keith said pointedly. “We’re leaving.”

“Here,” Pidge put it on the counter and handed the clothes to Keith. “Deal.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Keith told her.

“If it makes you feel better, it’s not just for you,” Pidge smiled at him. “Look, I’m not gonna say it wasn’t really weird when you and Lance started going out, but you’re making her happy. You guys deserve a perfect night before we get back to the war.”

“Thank you,” Keith wished he could convey how much he meant this.

“Also, I’m inclined to remind you that if you hurt her I will murder you,” she added.

“Right,” Keith grinned. “I believe that.”

* * *

Lance was sitting alone in her room for the first time since she’d left for the Garrison years ago. It felt weird to wait downstairs for Keith to show up. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous. Part of her hadn’t really processed that this might be the last time she sat in this house for a long time. When she left Earth at the beginning of everything, she hadn’t known how long it was going to before she returned either. Back then, she hadn’t had the slightest clue what she was about to embark on. It was funny looking back, she felt like a completely different person.

The sound of the doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. Lance jumped to her feet. She heard Veronica shout something at her from downstairs.

This wasn’t like back when she was in middle school and she fantasized about inviting her perfect boyfriend over to meet her family for the first time. That imaginary boy had always been much more polite than Keith. He’d been less shy, and awkward, and everything Lance had once thought she wanted.

Now as she hurried down the stairs of the house she’d grown up in, she was happy that she hadn’t met someone like that. She was happy she hadn’t had the normal life she’d once imagined. She was happy that her and Keith had been thrown at each other by fate. She wouldn’t have at it any other way.

She pulled her front door open.

“Hey.” And there Keith was standing in his perfectly awkward and stunningly handsome glory. For a second, Lance just stared at him, taking everything in. He was smiling. His hands were in the pockets of a pair of very nice dress pants, and he was wearing a dark red shirt.

“You look sharp,” Lance told him. “Where did you get that?”

“The mall,” Keith shrugged. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Keith grinned before pulling her into a kiss.

This really was much better than any fantasy she could had conjured up.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Veronica shouted from down the hall. “The food’s ready!”

“We’re coming!” Lance shouted back.

Dinner was nice. Lance didn’t escape her family teasing her or giving Keith a bit too much ammunition to embarrass her with later. Still, she couldn’t help laughing along with the stories her parents and siblings brought up. This night, she could see what her life might have been if none of their adventures had ever happened. It was calm, and normal, and something that she knew she’d look back on and smile.

“Your family’s nice,” Keith said as the two of them made their way down the street.

“Yeah,” Lance said.

Keith had suggested they go for a walk after dinner. Lance wasn’t going to lie that she was happy to get a moment alone with him tonight. They walked silently with their hands intertwined. Lance took the chance to noticed the way the cool night air felt against her skin, and the way that the night sky looked bigger and far more full of possibilities now that she knew what was out there than it ever had before she left.

Eventually they came to a park. Lance recognized it. She’d been her a few times when she was younger, only back then—back before she’d left for the garrison, back before the Galra attacked—it hadn’t looked like this.

“This place is dead,” Lance heard how empty her voice sounded.

“Yeah,” Keith murmured.

They walked among the leafless trees and grey-brown grass. Lance could still see the sky through the branches, she could see the wonder and terror that she knew it held. They sat at a bench under what used to be a large oak tree.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if things were different?” Lance asked before she could stop herself. “Like, I mean, if someone else found the Blue Lion.”

“No,” Keith stated.

Lance gave him a pointed look.

“What?” He shrugged. “I feel like it was supposed to be us, you know? Sure, maybe things could have been different but they weren’t and thinking about it isn’t going to change that. Besides, I think the lions wanted it to be us.”

“Maybe,” Lance sighed.

“Why?” Keith turned to her. “Do you wish it was someone else?”

“No,” Lance shook her head. “As crazy as this all has been, no, I don’t.”

“Good,” Keith was smiling now. “Because I think I might have lost my mind if you weren’t in this with me.”

“You already lost your mind,” she joked. “That happened way before we even met.”

Keith chuckled. Lance listened to his laugh fade. She listened to the sound of the wind rattling the dead tree branches, and the far off noises of people who lived near by. This really was going to be their last moment of calm before jumping back into the amazing insanity that their life had become.

“Keith,” she took a breath. “Can I say something?”

“Yeah?” He was looking at her. She wanted to save the image of that look in her mind, because right now Keith was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered.

“I care about you. I care about you more than I think I’ve ever cared about someone,” she took his hand in hers. “I don’t know how long I’ve had these feelings. Probably longer then I can even trace back, I mean I always liked you, even back when we used to fight, but I just…”

Lance closed her eyes. Even when she knew what she wanted to say, she couldn’t stop if form coming out all jumbled. At this point, she was too nervous to even look at the boy who’s hand she was still holding.

“God, I’m a mess, aren’t I?” She laughed at herself. “What I’m trying to say is, Keith, I think I’m in love with you.”

For a second, he didn’t say anything. For a second, Lance felt her heart freeze in her chest.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith finally uttered.

“Keith, I just spilled my heart out and all you’re gonna say is—”

Lance’s words died as she turned her gaze to face him. Some part in the middle of her babble, and while still holding her hand, Keith had knelt to the ground. In his free hand was a diamond  
ring.

“Oh my god,” Lance couldn’t breath.

“You wanna marry me?” Keith asked.

“Where did you even get that?” Lance stammered out.

“I have my ways,” he said in what she assumed he thought was a sly tone of voice.

“Did you steal an engagement ring?” She all but shouted.

“No, I bought it!” Keith made a face. “Why is that the first thing you—”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence. Lance flung herself to the ground and captured his lips with her own, nearly knocking him off of his knees in the process. She didn’t care, they could both fall in the dirt and she still wouldn’t care. Keith had just proposed to her. She wasn’t dreaming, this was really happening.

“So,” Keith said slowly when they broke apart for air. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah,” Lance laughed. “Of course it’s a yes, you idiot!”

“I love you too,” Keith told her. “More than I ever thought possible.”

They kissed again. This time they did fall in the dirt, and Lance still didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was happy. They were still in the middle of a war, and they were still risking their lives nearly every day, but he had his friends and he had Lance. For someone who had spend so much time without a family, this felt almost too good to be true.

They didn’t get the chance to actually tell the rest of the team about the engagement. Apparently, that was too normal for Voltron. It wasn’t like they wanted it to be a secret, Keith knew Lance was excited to tell the others, and believe it or not he was too. For once something great was happening to him and he wanted to share it with the people he cared about.

However, it took about five seconds for Pidge to spot the ring on Lance’s finger when they walked onto the Atlas for their final briefing, and everything sort of just exploded from there. Suddenly everyone was asking the both of them a million questions, and Shiro was giving him that proud fatherly look, and Hunk and Allura were pulling both him a Lance into a group hug, and all Keith could do was laugh because never in his life had he ever thought that this was going to happen to him.

They had to snap back to focus after that. Both Keith and Lance were prepared for this. They knew that they were going to have to put Voltron first, there last night on Earth was over, and now it was time to end this war.

Keith knew he had no reason to expect the universe to go easy on them, but the next few days were some of the most hectic that he’d yet to experience. From stopping the beast on the Galra base that his mother and him and once set loose, to encountering another Robeast and watching the end of Olkarion, Keith was ready for both his team and everyone on board Atlas to have a second to recharge and assess what their next step was.

When they approached the planet that Shiro had changed their rendezvous point to, Keith felt the slightest bit on edge. This clearly wasn’t a habitable space, and he didn’t understand why it was here that the Atlas wanted to meet. Still, he guessed it didn’t matter since it wasn’t like they were planning to go outside in the oxygen low air.

“Atlas, we a have visual,” he said into his communication link as the Atlas appeared above them.

The slightest sense of relief fueled him. Now they wouldn’t have to spend anymore time here. He was ready to relax and get debriefed on what Shiro thought their next move should be. He was also ready to spend some time with Lance.

Then the relief was gone as they watched what they thought was the Atlas reveal itself to be a clearly Galra ship. Keith shouted for them to leave, but before they could get out of the way the ship was pulling their lions in. They were stuck. Their only choice was to abandon the lions and run for cover.

Of course, they weren’t going to get a moment to breath before a new danger appeared. Keith didn’t know why he’d expected any different. They ran for the trees. Keith hoped that they’d be able to lose their pursuers in the maze of them. He glanced around him to maker sure that the five of them had at least stayed together. He tried not to let this sight linger on Lance. He had been hoping that when they were back on the Atlas he’d get to tell her about the incredibly awkward conversation he’d had with her sister before they departed.

He’d made the choice to approach Veronica. It only made sense for him to talk to her, since he hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to Lance’s parents or any other member of her family about him wanting to marry her. Of course he knew that Lance was her own person and they didn’t need the permission or approval of others, but Keith was aware that Lance’s family knew nearly nothing about him or the relationship between them. He wanted to make sure that they knew he only wanted what was best for her.

Veronica had been talking to Axca when he found her. That in itself was surprising since Keith wasn’t sure he’d actually seen Axca talk to anyone on the Atlas crew with her so far. Apparently the conversation was at it’s end when Keith walked over, Axca had just nodded to him before walking away. Veronica seemed slightly stunned.

“Is now a bad time?” Keith had asked.

“No,” she shook her head, her gaze still on where Axca had left. “Is she always like that?”

“Like what?” Keith asked back.

“Distant,” Veronica stated.

“I think so,” Keith guessed he was probably the best person to ask about that. Still, it didn’t mean that he had an answer. “We don’t actually know each other that well. But she’s a good person underneath it all. She saved my life."

“Oh,” Veronica only now looked at him. “Lance made it seem like you two were close.”

“What?” Keith hadn’t understood what that meant.

“Never mind,” she shook her head again, seeming to snap top focus now. “What’s up?”

It was now of never.

“I think Lance told you about, well, um,” Keith didn’t know how he was supposed to phrase this. “What happened the night before we left Earth.”

“You mean you proposing to her?” Veronica crossed her arms.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded.

“She might have mentioned it,” Veronica said. “Like a hundred times. While waving that ring in my face.”

“Oh,” Keith uttered.

“I’ve never seen her so giddy,” Veronica laughed to herself. “And trust me she’d always been a little bit boy crazy. Don’t tell her I told you.”

“I already knew that,” Keith assured her. “We were in the same classes back at the Garrison.”

“Oh my god!” Veronica was now gapping at him. Keith was now very confused.

“What?”

“You were that Keith?” She exclaimed.

“Um, yeah?” Keith wasn’t following.

“That’s hilarious!” Veronica declared.

“What’s hilarious?” Keith really wasn’t following.

“She’d kill me if I told you,” Veronica paused for less than a second. “Nah, I’ll tell you anyway. She was so into you back then.”

“No, she hated me.” Keith shook his head. He remembered how much Lance used to get on his nerves and how much they used to argue.

“She thought she hated you,” Veronica was laughing again.” You have no idea how many times I had to listen to ‘Keith this’ and ‘Keith that.’ It was so annoying. But, you seem like a bit less of a jerk than she described you back then.”

“Thanks, I think.” This was not how Keith had meant for this conversation to go.

“So how’d you manage to change her mind?” Veronica asked.

“She hasn’t told you?” Keith had assumed that Lance had explained everything to her sister, he knew she had to the rest of the paladins.

“She might have,” Veronica said slyly. “But I want to hear your side. Just so you know, you haven’t won my approval yet.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Keith told her.

“Yeah, I got that much,” she hummed. “Listen, Lance can act like an airhead sometimes, but she’s the most genuine person I know. If anyone hurts her, I will personally demolish them.”

“As you should.”

“Right,” she drew out the word.

“I don’t think I changed her mind,” Keith figured answering Veronica’s question was the best way to go about this. “About me being a jerk. I think we learned about each other and that helped us not fight like we used to. It’s weird, I never thought that she’d return my feelings because, I mean look at her. She’s amazing she could have any guy she wants.”

“Try telling that to her,” Veronica shook her head.

“I did,” Keith said honestly despite recognizing the edge of sarcasm in Veronica’s voice. “A lot, but she doesn’t get it. That’s what bothers me. She’s so amazing but she can’t see it. She thinks that she’s the weak link of the team, but really she’s what holds us together. She’s what holds me together."

“Wow.”

“I don’t think I meant to say all of that,” Keith all but sputtered. There went any hope of Lance’s family thinking he was smooth.

“It’s good you did,” Veronica regarded him fore a second before holding out her hand. “Welcome to the family. And I wasn’t joking about the demolishing bit. You hurt her, you die.”

“I believe you,” Keith let himself smile now.

That was when Axca reappeared down the hallway. Keith watched Veronica wave her over. There was something oddly familiar in the expression on her face. It reminded him of the looks Lance used to give him back when they were getting close. As if sensing him thinking about her, it was then that Keith caught sight of Lance headed in the other direction. He saw her stop and look at the three of them.

“Nice talking to you,” Keith said to Veronica. He nodded to Axca before jogging to catch up with his girlfriend.

“What was that about?” Lance asked.

“Nothing,” Keith said, even though he knew that the grin on his face gave the opposite away. If the look on Lance’s face was anything to go off of, she wasn’t going to pretend she couldn’t see through him. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” her gaze lingered on Veronica and Axca.

“Something wrong?” Keith asked. He could see what he could only describe as worry in her eyes.

“No,” she said quickly. Keith didn’t get the chance to ask more.

He didn’t know why he was holding back on telling her about the conversation he’d had with Veronica. He guessed part of him wanted to save it for when they actually had time to talk just the two of them. At that moment, he hadn’t realized how much was about to happen.

Keith snapped himself back to the present moment. They’d been able to blast down the robot that was pursuing them. Pidge was currently inspecting it. Keith and the rest of the team stood behind, watching. These were the kinds of moments he had never been prepared for. Shiro had made being team leader look so easy, and Keith had never understood how he managed to do that.

If he wasn’t the paladin of the Black Lion maybe he wouldn’t be so on edge right now, but now that it was up to him to call the shots and make sure that everyone was alright in the end, moments when they didn’t know what it was they were up against no longer filled him with a rush of adrenaline. Now it scared him.

* * *

“So either we leave our suits and don’t get shot at, or we keep them on and don’t die from the poisonous air.” Lance did not like their odds right now.

“We’re between a rock and a hard place,” Pidge confirmed.

“Look,” Keith sighed. “If they can track us by our suits, our best bet is to leave them here. I’m not saying it’s a good plan, but there’s gonna be more where this one came from.”

Lance watched him gesture to the robot. The rest of the team nodded. Keith’s arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed. Lance didn’t like that look on him. It usually meant he was about to assume some sort of burden for the rest of them.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said.

“No,” Lance said back.

“You haven’t even heard it,” he gave her a pointed look.

“You’re about to suggest you keep your suit on and draw whoever is trying to kill us away from the rest of us,” Lance replied.

“Okay,” Keith sighed. “Yeah, that’s what I was going to say.”

“We’re not letting you do that,” Lance said firmly.

“Yeah, I’m with Lance on this one,” Hunk spoke up.

“Me too,” Pidge nodded.

“We’re not letting you go off alone,” Allura informed him. “Not again.”

“I’m not trying to be a hero,” Keith argued. “Think about this logically. If one of us can divert their focus, it might give the rest of us enough time to get back to the lions and figure out how to free them or at least send a message to the Atlas.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Lance asked.

“Do you have a better idea?” He asked back.

The fighting felt familiar. It felt like back when they used to pick at each other before they’d confessed their feelings, before they decided they would fight as a bit, before Lance was wearing an engagement ring around her finger.

“No,” Lance admitted. “But I’m coming with you.”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Keith sound annoyed now. Lance didn’t care.

“It doesn’t need to just be one of us,” Lance pointed out. “Actually, it’ll probably look less suspicious if be split into groups, and it’s not like I’m going to be much help hacking whatever is holding our lions here.”

“She has a point,” Pidge piped up. “Keith, put your self sacrificing pride to the side for a bit, and let Lance go with you.”

“Fine,” Keith muttered. “But I’m not that self sacrificing.”

“You kinda are,” Lance couldn’t helping smiling.

“Let’s go, we’re wasting time,” Keith nodded at her. “The rest of you be careful.”

“Good luck,” Allura said to the both of them.

Lance took off into a run behind Keith. She did her best to keep herself aware of their surroundings, she knew that the people chasing them could attack from any vantage point at any time. They needed to be ready. For a second, Keith’s eyes caught hers. It was the determination that she saw reflected back at her that reminded her everything was going to be okay. It always was.

As they ran, and as she tried to keep her mind in focus, she couldn’t help thinking back to a conversation she’d had before they’d left the Atlas. She hadn’t been planning to talk to Krolia about Keith. Actually, she’d been hoping to avoid that situation entirely. It wasn’t that Lance didn’t like Krolia, she did and she was happy that Keith finally had someone who was his real family.

She could see how much Krolia cared about Keith, and that made Lance happy. It also made her nervous. She didn’t know what Keith’s mother thought about her or their relationship. She didn’t know if Krolia thought that Lance wasn’t worthy of Keith, and, truth be told, Lance couldn’t really blame her if she did.

Lance had initially been talking to James—which she would admit was not any less awkward. Apparently him and Keith had some sort of rivalry back in the Garison, Lance could barely remember him but she could barely remember anyone from back then aside from Keith and Hunk. Everyone else had seemed significantly less important to her.

Whatever rivalry they seemed to have had calmed down a bit. Needing to work together for the good of the universe had a way of making people see eye to eye whether they intended to or not. Lance knew that more than anyone.

James had been in the middle of congratulating her about the engagement, when they were interrupted. Lance hadn’t even noticed Krolia approach them, but she guessed that she shouldn’t be that surprised that someone in the Blade of Mamora was good at sneaking up on people.

James seemed to take the hint that whatever conversation was about to take place was going to be a private one, and—much to Lance’s dismay—took that moment to decide that he should see what the rest of his team was up to.

“Hey,” Lance said to Keith’s mother. This was going to be really uncomfortable. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Krolia stated matter-of-factly. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Sure,” Lance nodded. She did her best to keep nervousness out of her voice. “This is about Keith isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Krolia confirmed.

“Cool,” Lance didn’t know what else to say.

“He’s told you about the two years we spent traveling through space?” Krolia knew the answer to this.

“Yeah,” Lance made a face. “I don’t think I’m gonna get used to him being two years older than me now. At least he’s taller. I thought I was always gonna have two inches on him.”

She was babbling. She did that sometimes when the air around her felt stiff. It was like part of her thought that if she talked enough whatever odd tension there was would go away.

“Um,” she uttered. “What about those two years?”

“I don’t know if he’s told you that while we were stuck there were times were I saw parts of his memories,” Krolia informed her.

“Oh,” Lance’s eyes widened. “No, he didn’t mention that."

“You were in a lot of the ones I saw,” Krolia stated.

“Is that a good thing?” Lance asked.

Then she watched a smile form on Krolia’s face. It was a melancholy smile, like a part of her was overwhelmingly happy, but another couldn’t help holding onto a sadness deep with in her.

“The way my son looks at you is the way that his father used to look at me,” she told Lance. “I hoped that someday Keith would find someone that would make him happy. I’m glad he found you."

“I love him too,” Lance needed her to know how much she meant this. “So much.”

“I know,” Krolia’s gaze held a warmth now. “You remind me of myself.”

“Really?” Lance blurted before she could stop herself.

“Is that surprising?” Krolia raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Lance stammered. “Well, yeah, a little bit.”

Krolia chuckled.

“Krolia, I’m happy that you’re in his life now,” Lance hadn’t gotten the chance to say this to her before. She’d wanted to, but she never knew how. “I know that he sees the rest of us as his family, but it’s not the same thing. He seems happier now that he knows you.”

“I wish things were different,” Krolia sighed. “I wish I could have raised him and given him the childhood he deserved.”

“On our last day on Earth, he told me that he doesn’t think theres any point in dwelling on what could have been when we can’t do anything to change that.” Lance let herself smile now. “We need to appreciate what we have.”

“I’m sure he used harsher words,” Krolia replied.

“Yeah, that’s Keith,” Lance shook her head. “Thanks, for telling me all that."

“I didn’t want you to think that you didn’t have my blessing,” Krolia told her. “The both of you do.”

At that Lance pulled Keith’s mother into a hug. It was stiff and awkward, but that way okay. They were both knew to all of this, so was Keith, and that was okay.

After that, Lance felt a little bit lighter than she had before. She wasn’t sure if she was going to tell Keith about what his mother had said to her, or if it was better to keep it just between the two of them for now. When she turned the corner of the hallway, she saw Keith at the other end. He was talking to Veronica and Axca.

Suddenly the spring in Lance’s step faltered. It didn’t take long for Keith to notice her and leave the other two. Still, Lance felt an unpleasant twist in her gut. The wide grin on his face didn’t make her feel any better.

“What was that about?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He wasn’t a great liar. She watched him noticed that she could read that and shake his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” she uttered.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No,” she stated. She was much better at lying.

Lance hated that of all the things she could be fixating on as the two of them ran for their lives, her mind had brought her to seeing Keith talking to Axca. It wasn’t even like the two of them had been alone. Veronica had been there too. Not that Lance would have felt threatened if the two of them had been alone.

She wasn’t feeling threatened. She didn’t feel threatened because there was no reason for her too. Lance trusted Keith. She trusted him when he said that he loved her and she trusted him when he said that he wanted just her.

That didn’t mean that she liked Axca. It didn’t mean that she wasn’t still suspicious of someone who had fought against then before. After all, the last time an old enemy had claimed to have switched sides it hadn’t exactly gone well.

“I can hear you thinking, you know?” Keith informed her.

“I can hear you brooding,” Lance replied. “We’re headed for the volcano. Is that on purpose?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered. “They’ll have less of an advantage if we’re not blinded by all the trees.”

“Right,” Lance nodded. “What if the others can’t beat them in time?”

“Then hopefully the Atlas will figure out something’s wrong,” Keith replied. “By now they have to at least notice we’re late."

“What if someone on board is behind this?” Lance knew that the question was the wrong thing to ask as soon as it left her lips.

“What?” Keith was staring at her now. That had definitely been the wrong thing.

“I’m just saying, it’s a bit weird that they were able to tick us so flawlessly,” Lance stated.

“No one on the Atlas would betray us,” Keith said firmly. “Shiro background checked everyone on the crew.”

“Almost everyone.” Lance knew that this was the wrong place for this conversation, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Are you talking about Axca?” Keith wasn’t stupid, he could take the hint.

“I know I sound paranoid—”

“You do,” Keith informed her.

“But she has tried to hurt us before,” Lance reminded him.

“Lance, she saved my life,” Keith pressed.

“So did Lotor!” Lance stopped running. “Or did you think that no one told me about that stunt you were about to pull back when he decided to join us?”

“Lance,” Keith looked stunned.

“I know,” Lance sighed. “You’re not pulling that hero crap anymore. I believe you, and I’m not mad you didn’t tell me—”

“No, you’re mad about Axca,” Keith stated. “Why? She hasn’t done anything to hurt any of us. If it wasn’t for her, we wouldn’t have been able to escape from Zethrid. She saved my life—”

“Well, if she’s that great maybe you should be marrying her instead!” Lance all but shouted.

For a second Keith just stared at her. Then he was shaking his head. She knew that baffled look on his face well by now.

“No,” he said. “That’s not what this is about.”

“We should keep moving,” Lance didn’t want to have this conversation. Not here.

“Lance,” Keith took a step towards her.

“Shut up,” she pulled back. “I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it!”

“You’re acting crazy.” There was a air of defense in Keith’s voice.

“Maybe I am crazy!” Lance declared. “Maybe I’m crazy to think that this would have worked out in the first place.”

She looked down at the ring on her finger.

“Lance—”

Keith wanted her to stop. He wanted her to listen to what she was saying and for her to realize she didn’t mean the words. The only problem was that she did mean them. No matter how much she wished she didn’t.

“You’re our leader,” Lance sighed. “You’ve risked your life to save people so many times. You’ve always been so determined. If you weren’t literally forced to be around me, you wouldn’t have given me a second look.”

“You think you’re the only one who gets jealous?” Keith’s expression had changed.

“That’s not what this—”

“Yes, it is.” He pressed. “Because all of this ‘you’re too good for me’ crap is ridiculous.”

“Thanks,” Lance muttered sarcastically.

“You’re the bravest person I know,” Keith’s voice sounded so genuine. “Allura told me how you died protecting her, how she had to bring you back to life. Without you this entire team would fall apart."

“Keith,” Lance breathed out his name.

“And I’m not saying that to make you feel better. This is not me giving you a pep talk,” he crossed his arms. “Because you’re really pissing me off right now.”

“I know,” she took a breath. “Can we do this later?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “Let’s go, we’ve lost enough time.”

* * *

Keith’s heart hurt. As much as he tried to keep his focus on what they had to do, Lance’s words were cutting into him. He’d had no idea that she felt that way. Sure, he’d known that something was wrong, but he’d thought that if he just gave her time she’d open up to him about it.

He didn’t understand the jealousy. Even if Lance had denied that being what was bothering her, and even if he could tell that it was more than just that, Keith knew that was one of the things pressing on her. He just didn’t understand how she would think that he could see anyone else the way he looked at her. Especially when he knew that she was the one who could really do better.

They had made it to the Volcano. Keith hoped that the others were okay. He didn’t know how long they’d be able to last breathing the poisonous air.

“Keith, look!” Lance caught his attention, pointing above them. Keith watch the Atlas descending onto the planet. His gaze traced back down the volcano’s slope where he saw a figure climbing. Whoever it was had to be tracking Keith and Lance’s suits.

“It’s not over yet,” Keith pointed to the silhouette.

“They wouldn’t send just one person,” Lance said logically. “What’s the plan?”

“We could set a trap,” Keith suggested.

“So leave our suits here and hide?” She asked.

“You read my mind,” Keith couldn’t help the smirk forming on his lips. Even if the fight earlier was still bothering him, no one could deny how good of a team him and Lance made.

Soon they were able to knock out their pursuer. Lance asked Keith if he recognized the person, but he didn’t. He still had no idea why these people were after them. They decided to keep moving. Keith didn’t want to sit around and wait for whoever was next. He wanted to end this.

He went ahead of Lance a little bit, it was easier to have one of them watch their backs and the other look ahead, and since Lance had to leave her bayard with their suits and Keith still had his sword, it was better Keith lead the way. He didn’t add that if they were attacked he wanted to be the one who was first spotted. He knew that saying that would only upset her, but he also knew that she wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her.

When he reached the top, he wasn’t ready for the shock that waited there.

“Zethrid?” Keith uttered, before being knocked backward entirely by Lotor’s former general.

He quickly pulled himself up, narrowly dodging her next strike. The air was starting to get to him. He wasn’t sure this was a fight he could win.

Then, with out warning, Lance was hurling herself forward, armed with a large rock. She managed to deliver a blow to Zethrid’s head. The next thing both of them knew Lance was being throw backwards. She roughly hit the rock wall. Keith could hear his own voice screaming out her name.

Everything else was a blur. Keith fought back, but was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the Volcano. Then the Atlas pilots were flying around them, and Shiro and Axca were were trying to get through to Zethrid. Keith could feel how close to the edge they were. His eyes landed on Lance. She seemed barely conscious but she met his gaze. Keith had never been afraid of his own death before, but now a cold sensation filled him.

He wasn’t going to let their last conversation be a fight.

Then Zethrid was being propelled backwards. Keith would later find out that sharpshooting seemed to run in the McClain family. He saved Zethrid from falling into the lava and Shiro and Axca helped pull the both of them to safety.

Keith ran to Lance’s side the moment that he could. Veronica was already helping her sit up.

“Are you okay?” Keith reached forward to push her hair away from her face. Lance was laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“I promise I won’t forget this bonding moment,” she giggled.

It took a second for Keith to understand what she was talking about, then he bursted into laughter too.

“Okay,” Veronica just shook her head. “Time to get you guys some clean air.”


	3. Chapter 3

The air didn’t harm any of them enough for them to need to use one of the med pods, but Shiro ordered all of the paladins to get rest until the next morning (or what they were counting a morning since they were currently traveling through space). Lance wanted to talk to Keith, but she knew that it would be better if they both had a chance to recover before addressing what they’d shouted at each other back on the planet.

Veronica and James walked Lance to her room, despite her making it very clear that she didn’t need them to. Her being this close to danger wasn’t new to her, but she’d never had someone in her family watch as her and all her friends nearly got themselves killed. If it made Veronica feel better to make sure she was alright, Lance decided she’d humor her sister.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Lance asked one the door to her room had closed behind her.

“Yeah?” Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“Do you trust Axca?” Lance asked. “ I mean, I know, you trust everyone on your team, and that I’m being paranoid, but—”

“Our entire planet was invaded by aliens. You kinda have the right to be paranoid,” James informed her. Veronica shot him a look. “What? I’m helping!”

“I trust her,” Veronica spoke now. “She had a good heart, she was just caught on the wrong side.”

“I do too,” James added. “And not because I have the hots for her, ‘cause I don’t, but that’s the main reason why your sister is giving her a chance.”

“What?” Veronica’s voice reached an octave Lance had ever heard before.

“Wait,” Lance looked back and forth between the two of them. "Did I miss something?”

“She’s been following Axca around with puppy eyes for days,” James pointed to Veronica.

“I am going to murder you,” Veronica growled.

“Rest up, Lance!” James said before darting out the door.

“He gets weirder the more he opens up,” Veronica shook her head.

"Yeah, that’s kinda what happened with the arrogant ones,” Lance laughed. “Believe me, I used to be just like him.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Veronica replied. “I should make sure there isn’t something I’m supposed to be doing. Get some sleep okay?”

“I think I’m gonna apologize to Axca later,” Lance decided. “I’ve been kinda cold to her. That wasn’t fair of me.”

“I’m proud of you,” Veronica smiled.

“I’ll also mention that my sister is single and incredibly gay,” Lance added.

"I hate everyone on this ship,” Veronica groaned.

“Accept for Axca apparently,” Lance said cheekily.

Veronica hit her with her pillow.

* * *

Keith found Lance eating breakfast several hours after the meal had been served. She informed him that after everything they should be allowed to pick their own meal times. He agreed with a chuckle. She always bounced back from the hard missions so easily. That was one of the things he respected the most about her.

“We should probably talk,” Keith said. The rest of the dining hall was empty. This was the perfect chance.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “Or we could pretend nothing happened and go back to laughing about stupid stuff?”

“Lance—”

“I know, I know,” she shook her head. “Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that stuff about Axca, and I shouldn’t have flipped out in the middle of all of that.”

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry,” Keith meant this. “I knew something was bothering you, but I didn’t ask. I thought that if I waited you’d tell me, but that was dumb. We’re both terrible about talking about our insecurities. I should have realized that by now.”

“Yeah, we’re both idiots,” Lance smiled.

“I should have told you about how I almost sacrificed myself,” Keith took Lance’s hands in his. “And you should have told be about when you actually did die.”

“I know,” Lance squeezed his hand. “I didn’t want to make you worry.”

“You also could have told me about the whole jealousy thing,” Keith added. He watched Lance’s face redden.

“I’m not jealous.” She winced, clearly hearing how unbelievable that sounded. “Look, it’s just, Axca and you are the same kind of person. And it doesn’t help that you never trust anyone but had no problem trusting her.”

“I do trust her,” Keith said honestly. “But I barely even know her, and even if I did, I’m already in love with someone else. You do believe me when I say that, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I know you wouldn’t lie to me. I just thought for so long that there was no way you’d ever want me. I mean, it doesn’t help that even the freaking TV show version of our lives thinks you can do better.”

“So you’re jealous of Allura, too?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Lance crossed her arms. “Maybe.”

“This is hilarious,” Keith informed her.

“It isn’t,” she looked slightly offended.

“I mean, I spent so much time being scared that you were gonna wake up and want someone else, and now I find out that the whole time you thought I could do better?” Keith wanted to laugh.

“Is that what you meant when you said I’m not the only one who gets jealous?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah,” Keith sheepishly admitted. “I wasn’t gonna tell you, ‘cause it’s kinda embarrassing.”

“Keith the only other guy I’m close to is Hunk and I’ve known him so long that he’s practically my sibling,” Lance stated.

“There’s Shiro,” Keith uttered.

Then Lance was the one laughing.

“Stop it,” Keith nudged her shoulder.

“You seriously think I’d have a thing with the guy who’s pretty much your older brother?” She asked.

“No,” Keith shook his head. “But when we first got to space you sorta hero-worshiped him, so I thought maybe you had a crush on him or something.”

“Did you tell him that?” Lance couldn’t help asking.

“He said I was being stupid,” Keith muttered, only causing Lance to laugh more.

“Okay, but you can’t say that’s the same thing,” she told him. “Especially if it mainly bugged you before we were even dating.”

“Well, there was Lotor,” Keith stated.

“Lotor?” Lance just stared at him.

“Oh, come on,” Keith gave her a knowing look. “You can’t say you didn’t flirt with him when he was working with us.”

“So?” She asked. “I flirt with everyone.”

“Not everyone flirts back,” Keith muttered.

“I mean,” she looked at him through her eyelashes. “I do have a thing for half Galras.”

“That sounds gross,” he informed her. She just shrugged.

“Are we okay?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he hummed. “I think so. You promise you’ll tell me when you start to feel like that?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “But only if you promise to tell me when you do.”

“That’s fair,” he grinned.

“Let’s shake on it,” Lance declared.

She held out her right hand in front of her. Keith took it, but the second his fingers closed around hers she was pulling him into her and sealing their lips together. Keith’s free hand found her chin, as he deepened the kiss.

They were interrupted by the sound of hushed voices at the doorway of the dining hall.

“We can’t film that! It’s private!”

“Stop blocking the lens! This is the best part!”

Keith turned to Lance who looked like she was trying very hard not to trust into laughter.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private?” He suggested. He was never going to get used to living on a ship with more than just his team.

“Or investigate,” she giggled.

“I say we make a break for it,” he took her hands in his again.

“Alright,” she smirked. “Whenever you’re ready, leader.”

Keith didn’t hide his smile as the two of them darted out of the room and down the hallway. They nearly collided with Hunk who was carrying a large pan of some sort of food in the process. Lance shouted out an apology, but all Keith could do was laugh. He was surprised when they managed to make it back to his room in one piece.

* * *

“So, why are you filming a documentary?” Lance asked for what felt like the fourth time. She still hadn’t exactly received a straight answer.

“Because,” Nadia drew out the word. “People are going to want to know what it’s like to be a part of this mission—all of the danger, and the excitement, and the romance. That’s where you two come in.”

“You want us to talk about our relationship to your camera?” Keith’s voice was a deadpan.

“Exactly!” Nadia exclaimed.

“Or whatever you want to talk about,” Kinkade cut in.

“But, everyone’s gonna want to know all about team Voltron’s it-couple,” Nadia declared.

“It-couple?” Keith made a face. Lance tried hard not to laugh. She was pretty sure that the camera was currently focusing on her expression.

“Come on,” Nadia prompted. “Tell us all about your space romance!”

“Well,” Lance started. “He used to be shorter than me.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Keith sent her a betrayed look.

“I think their viewers have a right to know,” Lance replied with a smug expression.

“You’re evil,” Keith shook his head. “They can know that she’s evil.”

“Okay, the banter is nice,” Nadia spoke up. “But we’re kinda looking for more dramatic details.”

“I mean, she threw herself in a fight she knew she couldn’t win to protect me just yesterday.” The laughter was gone from Keith’s eyes and replaced with something deeper and far more genuine. “I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone who’d do that for me.”

“And was that what made you fall for her?” Nadia questioned.

“No, it was how annoying she is,” Keith was smirking again.

“And I like how stupid he is,” Lance shot back with a poorly concealed smile.

“Right, let’s get back to the whole danger thing,” Nadia was clearly loosing her patients. Lance would feel bad if she wasn’t having so much fun right now.

“Well, it think the most dangerous thing is his haircut,” Lance declared.

Nadia let out a loud groan.

After about half an hour of Nadia clearly not getting the answers that she wanted from them and Kinkade laughing alone with the jokes that they made, Lance and Keith’s “interview” was over. Lance was positive that none of their footage was going to be usable, but considering the snippets she’d heard from when Nadia had been trying to interview Shiro and Allura, she was pretty sure that went for the whole team.

“That was kinda mean, you know?” Lance said to Keith once they were in the privacy of his room.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “It’s not like they’re actually going to do anything with that footage.”

“Well, I want a copy when they’re done,” Lance told him. “Just to see your terrible attempts at insulting me.”

“Right,” Keith chuckled. “It would feel weird giving the real answers to a camera.”

“I guess,” Lance shrugged. “I don’t really care who knows about us.”

“It’s not knowing about us,” Keith said. “I want everyone to know that I got this lucky and that I love you, but the details are ours. I don’t want anyone aside from us and the people we love to know them.”

“That’s very romantic of you,” Lance leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “So, Keith, what really made you fall in love with me?”

“The way you think,” he told her.

“Very specific,” she teased.

“No, I’m serious.” His hand reached forward to cup her cheek with his palm. “It’s different than the science stuff that Pidge and Hunk are always babbling about.”

“Yeah, I don’t get any of that,” Lance laughed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Keith pressed. “You’re clever, and resourceful, and you care about everything so much. You get this look in your eyes when others are in danger, it’s heartbreaking and mesmerizing and it makes me forget who I am.”

“I love you too,” Lance uttered before pulling him into a deep kiss. “And I don’t know what made me start falling for you, because I think I might have started the first moment we met.”

“Veronica said you used to like me,” Keith blurted. “Back at the Garrison.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Lance groaned.

“You were very subtle about it,” he said.

“I wasn’t you’re just blind,” Lance laughed again.

They kept talking about little things and big things that had nothing to do with the war they were in the middle of. Lance liked these moments. It made her really believe that they didn’t fall in love because they were the only ones there. It made her think that maybe it was always supposed to be the two of them.

* * *

“So, you’re bribing them with food?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” Hunk said, his focus was still on the dish he was making in front of him. “I just want them to feel a little bit more at home.”

“Right,” Lance hummed. “But with food.”

“Yes,” Hunk gave her a look.

“I think it’s cool,” she quickly added. “Actually I think it’s really cool. Even Allura’s giving up on getting through to them, but you’re trying in the nicest way I can think of.”

“They’re scared,” Hunk told Lance. “I think I would be too if I were them. Actually, yeah, I’d be freaking out.”

“Right,” Lance laughed. She pulled herself up so she was sitting on the kitchen counter. “Me too.”

“So,” Hunk smiled. “Did they interview you and Keith for the documentary thing?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance rolled her eyes. “Apparently we’re Voltron’s ‘it couple.’”

“I bet Keith was great on camera,” Hunk chuckled.

“Yep,” she grinned. “He doesn’t like being the center of attention. But, I mean, in his defense they wanted answers that were a lot more dramatic than what it really is.”

“You? Not dramatic? Really?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Funny,” Lance swatted his arm with one of the kitchen towels. “But, I’m serious. We were never dramatic, I always loved him and he loves me. Even when he fight, we find a way to fix things.”

“I’m happy for you,” Hunk was grinning now. “So, I know this is a while off, but what were you guys thinking food wise for the wedding?”

“Are you about to ask if you can make it?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Hunk you’re a paladin of Voltron and you want to cater a wedding?”

“Well,” Hunk shrugged. “I was thinking maybe when this was all over I could get a restaurant or something.”

“What about the universe?” Lance asked.

“I think I’ve had enough excitement,” Hunk shrugged. “It’d be nice to have something simple. I wanna bring people together, but not with fighting or anything crazy.”

“Like what you’re doing now?” Lance hummed.

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded. “Man, I still can’t believe he proposed to you. I mean, I can, he’s so clearly in love with you, but still.”

“Yeah,” Lance giggled. “I didn’t expect it. I don’t think I’ve even fully processed it, every time I look down at my hand I feel like theres butterflies in my stomach.”

“You guys are good for each other,” Hunk grinned. “Pidge and I have always thought so.”

“Nice to know you guys talk about us behind my back,” Lance crossed her arms. “But thanks.”

Hunk laughed.

“So,” Lance drew out the word. “When are you and Shay going to become Voltron’s next ‘it couple.”

“Oh,” Hunk’s face redden. “I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Lance gave him a pointed look. “I know you like her. Actually, everyone does, you’re about as obvious as I am.”

“I was kinda thinking of asking her out when the war was over,” Hunk stated. “I don’t know how long that’s going to be, but it’s something to look forward to.”

“That’s a great idea!” Lance jumped up off the counter.

“Just don’t tell everyone,” Hunk added quickly. “I kinda don’t wanna make a big deal about it now.”

“Got it,” Lance nodded. “But I’m excited for you. Shay’s a lucky girl.”

“Thanks,” Hunk smiled again. The oven went of signaling that whatever he was baking was ready.

“I should probably get out of here,” Lance stated. “So I don’t eat all of whatever that is before you have the chance to give it to the Alteans.”

“Right,” Hunk shook his head. “See ya.”

* * *

Lance and Keith were eating lunch the second time Nadia decided that the documentary needed an interview from them. If Lance hadn’t told Hunk that she wasn’t going to spread his feelings for Shay around, she would have told Nadia to go interview him instead. Watching her trying to get details while he rambled about the food he was making would be hilarious.

Then again, even if Hunk told her she could tell everyone, Lance knew deep down that she wouldn’t. The idea of a relationship was new to him, even if his crush on Shay had been there for a while. Lance didn’t want him to have to overthink any part of it.

“You already interviewed us,” Keith’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Yeah, well Shiro just does not work on camera and the Holts and Kinkade keep bonding over yeast so you two are kinda the last hope for this being exciting.” Nadia let out a loud sigh.

“Keith’s not exciting,” Lance stated. “Well, him talking isn’t."

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“You’re awkward,” Lance teased. “And not dramatic.”

Plus he was probably worse on camera than Shiro had ended up being. Then again, maybe Keith’s uncomfortable and blunt persona was better than the dad vibes that Shiro seemed to have no idea he gave off.

“Right, good thinking Lance, we want dramatic here!” Nadia exclaimed. “So, how did you two get together? Was it in the middle of a battle, did one of you suddenly confess your feelings because you thought it was going to be the last chance you’d get?”

“I asked her if she wanted to eat food,” Keith stated with absolutely no emotion in this voice.

“What?” Nadia blinked at him.

“He kinda just blurted it,” Lance did everything in her power not to burst into laughter. Neither of them were downplaying anything right now. Keith had not used a grand gesture to admit his feelings, he’d just done it. “I thought he lost his mind for a second.”

“I think I did loose my mind,” Keith muttered. “I wasn’t going to ask at all, it just kinda came out.”

“You never told me that,” Lance looked at him now. Sure, she’d had a feeling that Keith hadn’t meant to use those words, but she’d always thought that he’d chosen that moment and that day to do something about his feelings.

“Yeah, well I wanted you to think I knew what I was doing,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “That I’d, you know, thought everything through.”

“I think spontaneity is a little bit more romantic,” Lance nudged his shoulder.

“Well, I didn’t,” Keith crossed his arms. “I thought I sounded like a mess.”

“Oh you did,” Lance giggled. “I was just too much of a mess too so I didn’t notice.”

Keith looked at her now. His eyes were so full of warmth that it made her feel like maybe she was still a mess right now. Maybe when it came to him she was just always going to be a mess and that was okay.

“So, um,” Lance cleared her throat and glanced back to Nadia. “That’s the story.”

She grabbed Keith’s arm and stood up. They still hadn’t eaten half of their lunch, but Lance wasn’t that hungry anyway. She pulled him out of the room and down the hallway, barely even hearing Nadia shouting “wait” behind them.

“Really?” Lance stopped once they’d rounded the corner and turned to Keith. “You weren’t gonna ask me out at all?”

“No,” Keith looked embarrassed now. It was adorable. “I told myself when we were fighting that if everyone got out okay I’d say something, but…”

His voice trailed off and his gaze met the ground. This was definitely adorable.

“But?” Lance prompted.

“I chickened out,” he blurted. She watched him lean against the wall in irritation at his past self. “For like a few days. Then Shiro said I was being an idiot.”

“I knew he was your wing man!” Lance exclaimed.

“This is why I didn’t tell you this,” Keith muttered. “It’s so embarrassing."

“I think it’s sweet,” she reached forward to loop a strand of his hair around her fingers. “What made you change your mind?”

“You smiled at me,” he stated. “And then my brain short circuited.”

“Oh,” Lance felt a blush heat her cheeks.

“I thought you were going to say no,” Keith smiled warmly at her. Now he knew how long she’d been secretly hoping that he felt the same. Now they could look back and wonder how it have even taken so long.

“You know,” Lance hummed. “I’m glad it happened that way.”

“Yeah?”

“At least now you can say that you were the one to make the first move,” she said with a smirk. “Because I get all the credit for our first kiss.”

“You mean when you ambushed me?” He crossed his arms again.

“I did not ambush,” Lance filled her tone with mock offense.

“One second I was talking about something important and the next—”

She cut him off by leaning in and pressing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. In the back of her mind she registered that she was pretty much pushing him against the wall, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was how his lips felt against hers, and the surprised look she knew had to be on his face.

“Like that?” She hummed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Keith informed her.

“No, you’re lucky I’m cute,” she teased.

“That doesn’t—”

She cut him off again. This was the kind of interruption that she knew he was never going to mind. It had somehow become one of their many things, and she was happy for it. She was happy that they teased and had fun with each other.

As their lips parted, Lance heard the sound of whispering from down the hall. She guessed she shouldn’t have thought it would take that long for Nadia to catch up with them. That was okay with her. Maybe their interviews hadn’t been what she’d wanted from Voltron’s ‘it-couple,’ but Lance had a feeling this was.

* * *

“No one is taking this seriously,” Keith muttered. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and Lance was doing everything that she could not to burst into laughter at how ridiculous his moping face was.

“It’s okay,” she tried.

“You’re not taking it seriously,” he pointed out.

“Yeah,” Lance didn’t argue. “Because nothing bad is going to happen. Shiro just told you the main reason we’re here is so we can relax for once, so stop whining and start having fun.”

“We should at least do a round for anything suspicious,” Keith started.

“Nope!” Lance latched onto his arm. “No scoping, we’re going to have fun. Come on, let’s play a game!”

“But—”

“No, buts!” Lance said firmly. “You’re gonna try to win me a giant stuffed animal, and then when you can’t and I’m done consoling you I’m gonna get Allura something since she’s feeling under the weather.”

“What makes you think I can’t win at these?” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “They’re carvel games, Lance. I’m a paladin of Voltron and a member of the Blade of Mamora.”

“And it’s okay that makes it hard to admit that you’re intimidated,” Lance teased.

“I know what you’re doing,” Keith informed her flatly.

“Hmm?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re trying to make me see this as a competition, so I’ll forget about the fact that we said we’d be security here, and prove that I’m the best at these stupid games.” He huffed.

“And is it working?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Keith winced.

“Good!” Lance beamed. “Come on, this one looks fun!”

Lance dragged Keith to a ring tossing game. She figured it look simple enough for Keith to over think and her to get a laugh out of. The opposite was proven when the guy running it handed her three incredibly small rings.

“You were saying?” Keith asked in a smug voice.

“Easy,” Lance declared. She tossed the rings and missed each target. Keith did not hold back his laughter. “Okay, hot shot, you try then!”

“Fine,” Keith said evenly.

The rings he was given were even smaller.

“That’s not fair,” Keith stated. Now Lance was the one laughing.

They continued like this until they had spent all of the tokens that Shiro gave them. In hindsight, Lance realized that maybe she should have done a better job at making that last, but she was too busy trying to one up Keith and laughing when both of them failed.

“See,” she nudged Keith. “This is fun, right?”

“Yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “I still think we should make sure that no one’s seen anything suspicious.”

“Okay, fine,” Lance relented. “You can do one scan, but I’m going to win one of these while you’re off being a stick in the mud.”

“Right,” Keith gave her a knowing look. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved him off. Once he was out of earshot she turned back to the guy running the booth. “Okay, I know you’re scamming us, but is there any way I can win something to show him up?”

Lance then spent the next five minutes signing Blue Lion and Red Lion plushies before the booth runner let her take one of each. Lance tucked the blue one into her bag. She’d give that to Allura, but the red one was now devoted to the cause of making Keith gape at her. Feeling triumphant, she set out to catch ups with her boyfriend.

She found Keith in line for a ride, and completely oblivious to the fact that he was in line.

“How did you get that?” Keith asked when he saw the plushie in Lance’s arms.

“Luck,” she winked at him.

“You bribed that guy, didn’t you?” Keith asked dryly.

“Don’t question my methods,” she playfully swat his arm.

They ended up being directed onto the ride despite Keith’s protests that he was just talking to people who were in line and not in line himself. Lance didn’t mind as she slid into the tiny cart and pulled Keith in next to her. He’d had enough time trying to make today about work. Now they were going to have fun.

“So,” she turned to him. “Did you find anyone suspicious?”

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes.

“You ready to relax now?” She teased.

“I guess,” he crossed his arms.

The ride was cute. Well, it was until it malfunctioned about three minutes in and Lance and Keith found themselves stuck in the middle of the same repeating little song. Lance would have found how crazy it was driving Keith hilarious, if she wasn’t also sure that she was about to lose her mind.

“That’s it,” Keith declared. “I’m out.”

“The ride is stuck, haven’t you been paying attention?” Lance reminded him.

“Oh, I know,” Keith replied.

And that was how they ended up breaking their way out of the amusement ride and possibly damaging it more in the process.

“All in all, I’d say this was the perfect break,” Lance declared once they’d caught up with the others.

It was only when they got back to the Atlas that they all realized this really had been the last break they were going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith could feel that everyone was on edge as Allura proposed what she was certain would get them their next advantage against Honerva. He wasn’t exactly relaxed either. Personally, he didn’t like the idea of going into the void, but if it was their only option, he knew that it had to be done. There was a point that they had to put the mission above themselves. That used to be a lot easier for Keith when he was just putting his own life on the line, and not the lives of the people he cared the most about as well.

“I’m worried about Allura,” Lance finally voiced to him once the meeting was over. Keith knew that had to have been pressing on her the whole time.

“I know,” Keith took her hand in his.

“This is going to be dangerous, and I don’t think she fully realizes the risk she’s taking,” Lance winced.

“Don’t worry,” Keith squeezed her hand. “She’ll have our sharpshooter to watch her back.”

“I knew that nickname was going to catch on one of these days,” Lance smiled a pained, worried smile.

“It’s going to be okay,” Keith promised her. “We’re a team. We’re going to do it together.

“I know,” Lance nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Keith didn’t pretend to understand everything that they pushed themselves through as they entered Honverva’s mind. A cold and unsettling feeling took root in his chest, but he did his best not to focus on that. He’d nearly died enough times for this not to shake him. He believed that it wasn’t going to shake him.

At least, he did until he was desperately trying to save his friends from falling through the dark glass-like wall they were standing on, and rendered powerless to pull them back to safety. Keith felt a pure panic take hold of him. Desperately, he attacked the floor beneath him, screaming at it to let them go—screaming for it to take him with them.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if there was anything he could do, and that was terrifying. This moment was the most terrified he had ever felt in his life. Every battle, every time he’d nearly lost his life, or thought that he wouldn’t be able to save someone else crumbled in comparison to watching the four of them disappear.

Keith fought with the ground beneath him until ever bit of energy he had left was gone and he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He closed his eyes and silently begged the universe to for once cut them a break. They hadn’t gone through everything just for it to end here.

He remembered back when he used to feel so alone and desperate all the time. He could barely even recall the childhood he’d had before his dad died, and after that he’d learned the hard way that children without families didn’t get the luxury of acting their age. For years he’d been convinced that he could never rely on anyone.

Then Shiro had changed his mine. Then he’d lost Shiro, and done everything that he possibly could to get him back.

And then there was Lance. Keith never thought that he was going to fall in love. Romance had always seemed like something that was reserved for other people—people who didn’t have to fight the world in order to survive. He wasn’t trusting enough, he wasn’t soft enough, and he certainly wasn’t charming enough, but for some reason Lance didn’t seem to care about any of that. She wanted him for him.

The rest of the team used to think of Keith as the lone wolf, but that wasn’t true anyone. Keith couldn’t function on his own, and he didn’t want to. He loved them—all of them. At first he’d thought that the only real love he’d get was the brotherly affection he felt for Shiro, then Lance had taught him how to open his heart and he’d learned that it could fit not just her in it but the entire team.

He didn’t want to lose any of them.

* * *

Lance was standing in front of Allura’s father, the man who had made Voltron and been the original Red Paladin, and it was all just a little bit too much to handle. She’d gone from fighting for her life in a disorienting and confusing space, to feeling as if for the first time she finally understood what it mean to be a paladin of Voltron. Somehow, she knew that the others were experiencing the exact same thing.

“I can see the kind of person you are,” King Alfor told her. He had Allura’s kind and gentle eyes, but the also held the same pain that Lance too often saw in her friend. “You doubt yourself, and it stops you from seeing that no one else doubts you. I can feel the love you have for every member of your team. I’m glad that my daughter has found a friend like you.”

“She misses you,” Lance told him. “So much.”

They returned to the other side of the barrier that they’d fallen through. Lance looked around to see that the rest of the team was there too along with the rest of the original paladins. They were all okay.

Then her eyes landed on Keith. In his face she saw so many emotions—emotions that he was usually much better at keeping under wraps, but right now he wasn’t trying to. Right now he looked so relieved and happy to see the rest of them that it made her heart clench.

He ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and sealing their lips together. Lance kissed him back, she felt as if she could taste his desperation. A small sense of embarrassment creeped in at her as she realized that not only the rest of their team, but the original paladins as well were definitely watching them.

“Calm down,” she teased when they parted. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

Keith laughed, and hugged her tighter before slowly letting both of them out of the embrace. Lance felt her face heat up as she looked over to confirm that everyone was in fact staring at them. Still, even through the embarrassment she could see the warmth in the eyes of her friends. It made her promise herself in the back of her mind that when this was all over they were going to throw the most insane wedding and she was making all of them—even Hunk and Pidge—be her bridesmaids. Then they’d all laugh, and cry, and drink champagne, and be the family that she knew they were.

“They’re the love birds,” Pidge remarked dryly. “You get used to it.”

After the group had chuckled and seemed done teasing the two of them, the cold harshness of their reality set back in. They needed to find a way through the wall. Lance watched the worry in Allura’s father’s eyes at the amount of darkness she was letting in. It worried Lance too. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d confided in Keith before they left.

That worry didn’t subside as they were able to pass through each barrier in Honerva’s mind and encounter things Lance never thought was possible. They met Zarkon, but he wasn’t the same man that they’d fought, that had ruthlessly killed so many people. They found out what Honerva wanted, and how human and normal it was sent a chill down Lance’s spine. She wanted her family, but she was going to hurt everyone in order to get it.

When they returned back out of the mind realm, Lance knew that they had what they’d gone there for. That didn’t mean they knew what they had to do next.

Lance stumbled onto the Altas, not sure what she was supposed to be thinking. They needed a plan, and right now they had everyone here with them to think it up. Somehow, they could win.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice caught her off guard. She turned to see a clouded expression on his face. “It’s Allura.”

She didn’t wake up. Lance stood around the sleeping body of her friend with the rest of the team. She wished they could do something. She wished she could stop the people that mattered most to her from getting hurt. They needed Allura, without her they didn’t stand a chance.

Still, they had no time to waste. As they held their meeting on the Atlas, Lance could feel the shadow of uncertainty that hung over them. They were goin up against something that they had never faced before, and none of them knew if they could win.

But they couldn’t afford to lose. Lance knew that. Everyone in the room knew that.

Lance listened as they pulled together a plan, but she couldn’t shake the uncertainty inside of her. When the meeting was over and everyone got up to leave, she didn’t move. She wished that she could be as confident as the rest of them, but right now she could only see how horrible the odds were. Allura was trapped in a coma because she’d let the darkness in, the same darkness that Lance had seen from the beginning but she hadn’t done anything to stop her friend from letting it hurt her.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Keith sank into the chair next to Lance. “I know you’re still worried about her.”

“She’s strong,” Lance uttered. “I know she is.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded.

“But what about the rest of us?” Lance asked. “We barely have a plan, and if we can’t stop her Honerva might destroy this and every other reality.”

“I know it looks bad,” Keith turned in the chair to face her. “But it’s always looked bad, Lance. When all of this started Allura told us that we were the answer to saving the universe, but there was no way she could have known that. She didn’t even know us.”

“Back then we barely even knew each other,” Lance chuckled. “Now look at all of us.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled now. “Allura had hope when she met us. She’d always had hope. That’s what we need right now too.”

“You’ve grown up,” Lance observed. “The Keith I knew back then would have been trying to do everything himself and getting mad when that didn’t work.”

“I was so immature,” Keith shook his head.

“Not as immature as I was,” Lance recalled. “I used to act like I was the best pilot in the universe.”

“I used to get mad at you for that,” Keith laughed.

“Yeah, that was funny,” Lance hummed.

“I kinda realized something when I was alone on Honerva mind,” Keith’s voice was softer now. He sounded more hesitant.

“Yeah?” Lance gave him a questioning look.

“I used to think that looking out for myself and not relying on anyone else made me strong, but I was wrong about that,” Keith’s eyes were full of something Lance didn’t quite understand. “I don’t want to be the ‘lone-wolf’ of our team, and I don’t think I can anymore. I need you and everyone else, and I think you guys need me too.”

“No shit,” Lance let out a loud laugh. “You’re only figuring this out now?”

“It was kinda a big revelation,” Keith crossed his arms.

“Of course we need you,” Lance nudged his shoulder. “We need everyone. That’s why I’m scared right now.”

“We’ll get her back,” Keith knew Lance was talking about Allura. “She’s not going to give up this easily, and when she wakes up, it will be to us winning.”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. She pulled Keith into a tight embrace.

—

Keith stood in the doorway of the room Allura was sleeping. It was easier to think of the confusing condition she was in as sleeping. She could wake up at any moment, but that didn’t mean they had the time to wait.

Lance was sitting next to her. He had a feeling she’d been there since after their conversation.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Lance looked up at him. “I just, feel like someone should be here. Incase.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “You want me to take over? I feel like your sister might feel a bit better to have you in the control room with her.”

Keith wasn’t entirely sure if Lance’s presence would keep Veronica more at ease, if he knew anything about Veronica it was that she knew how to handle a crisis. Still, he had a hunch that Lance would feel better not hovering over their friend’s still body. She needed to get her head in the game, and not obsess over the fear of losing someone close to her.

“Okay,” Lance hummed. “Thanks.”

“I’ll come get you if anything changes,” Keith promised.

“You think she can tell we’re here?” She asked him.

“I hope so,” Keith pulled Lance into a hug. “She knows how much we all care about her. She’s not leaving us that easily.”

“If we need you up there, I’ll come back,” Lance promised.

“Okay.” Keith nodded, although he knew that both of them were fully aware that without Voltron there wasn’t much the paladins could do against Honerva.

Keith sat down on the chair next to Allura’s bed. She looked almost peaceful, it felt like such a long time ago since he’d seen her seem calm at all. He knew that she was carrying so much of the war on her shoulders. He couldn’t blame her. After everything she’d lost, he hoped that once this all was over she’d finally be able to relax and just be happy.

Before all of this started, Keith hadn’t had anything, but Allura’s situation was exactly the opposite. Before the Galra first attacked, she’d had a family that loved her, she’d had a home, and hundreds of people who would have felt honored to have her call them her friend.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said out loud. “I wish I could say something more than that.”

He sighed. His mind took him back to the worried expression on Lance’s face before they’d decided to enter Honerva’s mind. She’d been scared from the beginning, maybe they all should have just listened to her. Maybe Allura was taking the darkness too far. But Keith knew that if he had been in her shoes he would have done the exact the same thing.

“You know,” he uttered. “We’re a lot alike. I mean, you’re a lot better at the leader thing than I am, but if I were you I would have done what you did. I would have paid the price too. I think it’s only now that I realize why I can’t be like that anymore. I can’t do that to Lance.”

He wasn’t going to let Lance lose anyone else. He wasn’t going to let her get hurt anymore.

“Neither can you, okay?” He told Allura. “This isn’t about just one of us, we’re a team and our team needs you. So promise me you’re not going to be like me, okay?”

“Keith?” Allura stirred slightly.

“Are you awake?” Keith’s heart jumped into this throat. “Allura, can your hear me?”

“What’s going on?” She sat up too quickly Keith watched her clutch her head in pain.

“Take it easy,” he told her. “I’ll get Lance.”

“No, we don’t have time for me to take it easy,” she grabbed his arm. “I’m fine. They’ll need us in the control room.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “Let’s go.”

They raced out of the room. Deep down, Keith knew that neither of them were ready for what they were running to.

* * *

Lance felt like every cell in her body was buzzing. They had a plan. Allura was awake, they had the resources that they needed and still it wasn’t going to be enough, still they were fighting a losing battle, still they were in over their heads.

After losing the Alteans, fighting in the reality Honerva had sought out, desperately trying to stop her from destroying the other realities, and merging the Atlas and Voltron in one last attempt to save everything, it looked like this was the end of the line. The six of them stood in front of Honerva in the connected consciousness of all existence.

Lance watched Allura approach the woman who wanted to end everything, and realized deep in her gut that they were going to win. They were going to win even though it looked impossible, because life was worth it.

Lance watched her friend—the woman who had brought them all together, the person who had proven to all of them that they were stronger as a team, the person who believed before anyone else that they were capable of saving the universe—show Honvera that even in her tortured, pained life, there was light.

Then Allura turned back to them, and before she spoke, Lance could feel what she was going to say. She felt a cold chill settle in her heart. This was how things were going to end. Allura had began all of this, and she was going to end it.

“This is where we say goodbye,” Allura stated.

Lance heard Keith say Allura’s name. She heard the fear and disbelief that she never would have been able to imagine from the Keith she’d first met years ago. All of the little bits of jealousy that she’d felt for the idea of the two of them together melted away, because she knew that they’d only ever been friends. Allura had been one of the first friends that Keith ever had—she’d been one of the closest friends that Lance ever had—and now they were loosing her.

“There has to be another way,” Lance uttered. Tears burned her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Allura hugged her and Lance felt her heart shatter.

“I was gonna ask you to be my maid of honor at the wedding,” Lance found herself blurting. “It’s kinda stupid, given everything that’s happened, but I thought it’d be nice.”

“I wish I could be there on that day,” Allura’s gaze moved to Keith now. “But you’ll take care of each other.”

“Yeah,” Keith’s voice was shaking. “We will.”

His hand took hold of Lance’s. She squeezed it. They had each other. This was going to hurt. Lance wasn’t sure she knew how she was going to be able to go back to a reality where they hadn’t been able to save their friend, but at least she had Keith—at least they had each other.

“I don’t think I ever got the chance to congratulate you two,” Allura smiled.

The smile almost reached her eyes. Lance could tell it hurt to leave them, she could tell that Allura was sad, but she didn’t look scared. She knew what she was doing. Allura had always known what she was doing.

“I’m so happy for you,” she told them. “I’m happy you found each other.”

“We didn’t,” Lance said back. “We just happened to be at the right place at the right time. You were the one that kept us there.”

“Goodbye,” Allura reached forward to wipe a tear from Lance’s cheek. “You’re going to build a better future for the rest of our reality. I know you are.”

Lance watched her step back. She watched her walk away from all of them. She watched Allura save everyone and leave all of them.

Keith was still holding her hand. Lance turned to see tears in his eyes as well. She pulled her arms around him. This hurt both of them, but they’d told Allura they would take care of each other. Lance was going to take care of Keith for the rest of their lives, she was going to hold him until the pain was gone from both of their chests.

The five of them woke up in their lions a moment later. Lance wiped the tear tracks from her face. She felt a cool sensation on her cheekbones, in a daze, she lifted the small compact mirror she kept in her lion back when she used to worry about Keith seeing her with her makeup messed up. Reflected back at her on her face was all the grief that she felt, but there was also something impossible.

“Guys,” Lance said into her communication device. “Something weird happened.”

“I think I see something weirder,” Keith said back.

“I doubt it, unless you—”

Lance’s voice trailed off when she saw was what they were slowly approaching. Where there had once just been space, was now something that Lance never thought was possible.

“Is that what I think it is?” Her voice wavered slightly.

“Yeah,” Keith hummed. “It’s Altea.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had wanted to go back to Earth. They spent a few days exploring Altea and helping the Alteans contact the rest of the colony to tell them the good news, but seeing them finally be reunited with their home only made Lance remember what it felt like to be home sick. She knew she wasn’t alone in feeling that.

The journey back to Earth felt shorted than she thought it would. Now that most of the war was behind them, a lot felt shorter. Keith and his mother helped unite the Galra. He told Lance that she could return to Earth first to be with her family, but somehow she knew that it wouldn’t be right to go back without him. Especially when Allura’s final words to them were still echoing in her mind, and when every time she looked in the mirror she was reminded of Allura’s last gift to her.

“She couldn’t have made you Altean,” Pidge was telling her for what felt like the hundredth time. “I mean, that has to be impossible.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t draw these on with makeup,” Lance glanced in the mirror again and lightly traced the light blue marks with her fingers.

“Do you feel any different?” Hunk asked. “Like, magic-y?”

“Very specific,” Keith laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh so freely, especially when she knew how much he was still carrying Allura’s death.

The four of them were sitting in Lance’s room—her real room, in the real house that her family had owned since before she could remember. It felt weird and normal and she didn’t know what she was supposed to think about that. 

“I don’t know,” Lance let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed. “Is there like a test we can do?”

“Lance, we are in completely new territory here!” Pidge exclaimed. “No one has turned Altean before.”

Pidge and Hunk continued trying to come up with theories to justify how this was possible. Lance slowly tuned the jabbering out, she didn’t need an answer. The markings on her face were hard to believe, but so much of her life was already that. If there was anything that she’d learned in the past couple years it was how to accept what seemed impossible.

Later that night, Lance was watching her family make a huge dinner. Hunk and Keith had gone to get Shiro, because it was time for him to take a break and spend time with all of them no matter what he was working on at the Garrison. Lance had also slyly told Keith to try to convince Axca to join them as well, because she was going to be Veronica’s wing man whether her sister liked it or not.

“It’s weird to think it’s over,” Pidge stated, settling next to Lance at the kitchen table.

“Not all over,” Lance reminded her. “There’s still a lot we have to do.”

“Yeah,” Pidge hummed. “But it feels like that just needs to fall into place.”

“Right,” Lance nodded.

“I was offered a job at the Garrison,” Pidge stated.

“Realy?” That didn’t surprise Lance at all.

“So was Matt,” Pidge added. “I told them I can start as soon as possible. As nice as a break sounds, I kinda want to keep doing stuff, you know?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. 

“Have you thought at all about what’s going to be next for you?” She asked.

“Actually, a little bit,” Lance told her. “I was thinking about maybe opening a fashion line. A lot of businesses like that here stopped after the Galra attacked, and, I don’t know, I thought It might be cool to make clothes inspired by other planet’s styles. Maybe it could help bring people together.”

“You should do it!” Pidge told her. “I’m sure your can get people on board, I mean you’re kinda famous now.”

“We all are,” Lance winced. That still felt weird. It was different being known in space by planets they were helping, but here on Earth she was used to being someone who had to fight to stand out.

“Did you guys set a date yet?” Pidge asked. “For the wedding.”

“We’re thinking about sometime in the summer,” Lance told her. “Maybe on my family’s farm. I thought we could plant those Altean flowers before it, so it would feel like theres a piece of Allura with us.”

“I like that,” Pidge’s voice was softer now. “She would have been so excited.”

“Yeah,” Lance hummed. “It’s weird to imagine that day without her. You know, Keith asked Shiro to be his best man already.”

“Obviously,” Pidge said. “Who else would he ask?”

“I was gonna have Allura be my maid of honor,” Lance stated.

“Oh,” Pidge uttered. “I think I remembered you telling her that when we said goodbye.”

“Do you want to do it?” Lance asked.

“Seriously?” Pidge all but gaped at her. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “If you want to, I mean.”

“You’re not gonna ask your sister?” Pidge questioned. 

“I think she’d rather just be there with the rest of the family,” Lance stated. “Plus, it’s kinda a best friend thing, and Hunk has already decided he’s going to do all the food so I don’t want to stress him out during the ceremony.”

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Pidge asked.

“No,” Lance laughed. “You can wear whatever you want. Actually, no, then you’ll show up in what you’re wearing right now. We’ll get you a suit or something.”

“Then I’d be honored,” Pidge said with a wide grin on her face. 

She pulled Lance into a tight hug. Lance hugged her back. Things were different now, but they were going to carry on, and they were going to be happy. Lance knew they all owed Allura that much.

—

The wedding came faster than Lance could ever imagine. It felt like barely a day had passed from the group of them having dinner with her family, to her standing in front of a mirror in a long white gown. Veronica was helping her get ready. Pidge was there too, but Lance did not expect her to be any assistance. 

“This feels weird,” Lance stated as she looked at her reflection.

“Why?” Veronica asked.

“Because,” Lance gestured at the image staring back at her. “I don’t look like this, I’m a paladin of Voltron, not a fairy princess.”

“I think you look beautiful,” a voice from the doorway state.

“Keith, you’re not supposed to be in here!” Veronica shouted at him. “It’s bad luck.”

“I think we have enough good luck stored to cancel that out,” Keith informed her as she strode into the room.

“She’s right, you know,” Lance told the man she was about to marry. “You’re not supposed to see me in the dress until the ceremony.”

“Because we’re the very embodiment or tradition,” Keith chuckled.

“You look sharp,” Lance grinned as she took the sight of him in his tux in. “Who picked that out for you?”

“I’m very much capable of dressing myself,” Keith crossed his arms. Lance gave him a knowing look. “Shiro’s boyfriend kinda helped a bit, since me and Shiro were completely useless in the tux store.”

“He’s got good taste,” Lance giggled. “Now, get out of here! I need to finish getting ready.”

Keith pulled her into a kiss before hastily retreating from the room. Lance was pretty sure that her heart was not going to ever return to it’s normal speed and she could not bring herself to care.

The ceremony was simple. They’d wanted simple. Lance’s parents walked her down the aisle, while Shiro stood by Keith’s side. Sitting in their audience was Lance’s family, the crew from the Atlas, and a handful of Blade of Mamora members that Lance was still surprised had been able to make it. Back when they had been trying to find a minister Coran had let slip that back on Altea his title had come with the power to pronounce someone married, and it hadn’t taken much to prove that was still valid now. 

Lance was glad that everyone here was a part of the family that they’d made over the years of fighting for what was right. Around her feet and in the bouquet she was carrying were the Altean flowers, reminding all of them that wherever she was Allura was smiling down on them.

As they were pronounced husband and wife, Lance felt her heart swell. She saw tears welling up in Keith’s eyes and knew that hers were the same. When they kissed, she felt like she was flying. This wasn’t the end of their love story, it was the beginning of the next chapter and she couldn’t wait to find out what was in store for them next.

They spent a year on Earth. Lance’s fashion line took off, and soon erupted into a fashion empire. She enjoyed the work, and her and Keith were constantly traveling all over the planet because of it. Keith seemed to be having fun too, but after a while he started asking her what she thought the future held for the two of them. One night he asked the question that both of them knew was coming.

“Do you want to leave Earth for a while?” Keith’s voice was a little bit hesitant. “We could get a ship, you could bring your business to other planets like you’ve always talked about. We could have an adventure is space again.”

“Let’s do it,” Lance said without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. “I know you want to be with your family, and you’ve always considered Earth your home.”

“My home is wherever you are,” Lance told her husband. “And I miss space as much as you do.”

They left a month later with the promise to their friends on Earth that they would visit. Their first stop was Altea, but neither of them knew where it was they were really going. That was the fun of it, they didn’t care where their destination was when they could share the thrill of getting there together. 

—

Twelve years later

“I still think he isn’t old enough for a mentorship,” Keith informed Lance for what she was very certain was the thousandth time.

“It’s not like we’re sending him off to some stranger,” Lance reminded him. “Pidge knows what she’s doing.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Keith muttered. 

They were back on Earth again. It felt strange walking to the Garrison after all this time, and even stranger when Lance reminded herself why they were here. She didn’t know at what point their son Daniel had decided that he was going to join the Garrison, but at the age of ten he possessed as much determination as his father always had.

Today they were dropping him off for a two month mentorship with his favorite aunt who had somehow convinced Lance that nothing could go wrong. Deep down she knew this was probably just wishful thinking, and that some disaster was awaiting the pair of them, but time had proven that she was the relax parent and she left most of the worrying to Keith. 

“Look on the bright side,” Lance turned to him with a smirk. “You set the bar very low here, and I don’t think he knows how to steal a car.”

“Funny,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Lance giggled.

She probably would have said that Daniel would have to wait another fee years if it hadn’t been Pidge’s idea, and she hadn’t promised that instead of staying at the dormitory he could live with her and Matt for the two months.

“Mom, did you and Dad really meet here?” Daniel asked as he looked around the Garrison.

“Technically,” Lance told him. “But we only really got close after your father dropped out.”

“Which is something you will not be doing,” Keith added.

“Unless there’s an intergalactic war,” Lance added. “Then you have our blessing to find a group of other pilots in training, a princess, and some mice.”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Keith huffed. 

They found Pidge in her lab. On the way there Lance was fully aware of the stares they were attracting, she really was never going to get used to the idea of being pretty much famous here.

“We brought all his stuff,” Keith gestured to the duffle bag that he’d ended up carrying for Daniel instead of having the kid do the work himself.

“Awesome, just toss it somewhere,” Pidge told him. Lance wasn’t exactly sure where she was referring to, as there was so much going on in the lab that she had a feeling her brain would explode if she spent anymore time here.

“When’s dinner?” She asked Pidge.

“Hunk said seven-thirty,” Pidge stated. “Which is Hunk for ‘get there at seven-thirty because it starts eight I expect Keith and/or Shiro to show up ten minutes after the time given.’”

“At least Shiro has the retirement excuse,” Lance elbowed her husband.

“That was one time,” Keith groaned. “And it wasn’t my fault.”

“You know if Coran flew in yet?” Pidge asked.

“We were gonna be his ride but something came up,” Lance shrugged. “He said he’d be here.”

“He will be,” Keith took Lance’s hand in his. “He takes reunions very seriously.”

“We all do,” Lance hummed before turning back to Pidge. “So if you wanna give our trouble maker the official tour, we’ll catch up with you two at dinner.”

“Cool,” Pidge nodded. “And before Keith bites my head off, we promise not to blow anything up, right Daniel?”

“Right!” Daniel exclaimed.

Lance laughed and Keith just rolled his eyes. 

—

“So, where are we going?” Lance asked Keith once they were back in the car they’d rented for the weekend. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a grin. 

“Okay,” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’ll let you be mysterious.”

Half an hour later when they arrived at her family’s house, Lance was confused. She tried to ask, but Keith told her they were just parking there, and after leaving the car, she followed him to the park that they’d talked at the night before they left Earth to end the war. Lance almost didn’t recognize it. The trees weren’t dying anymore. The whole place looked like it was thriving, it was full of life and colors.

“I thought we could walk through here,” Keith told her. “For old time’s sake.”

“This was were you proposed to me,” Lance uttered.

“Yeah, I remember,” Keith teased her. “I was really nervous.”

“You shouldn’t have been,” she took his hand. “I was kinda crazy about you.”

“Not as crazy as I am about you,” he pressed their lips together.

“So,” she hummed. “Were you feeling nostalgic?”

“Kinda,” he hummed. “I feel like I notice time passing the most when we’re here. In space everything is constantly changing and adapting, so you don’t notice, but here it’s slower. It’s like the trees growing, if you’re not paying attention after a few years it’ll seem like it came out of no where.”

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since we first met,” Lance hadn’t stopped to think about that in a long time. “Since we found the Blue Lion and everything started.”

“I know,” Keith squeezed her hand. “I remember back when I thought I was going to be alone for my whole life.”

“I was never alone,” Lance stated. “I just always felt like I was.”

“Do you regret anything?” Keith asked her. “Over the years of all of this, do you wish anything had been different.”

“You know,” Lance stopped walking so she could fully look at him. “You once told me didn’t think there was a point thinking about if things were different. You told me that dwelling on it couldn’t change anything, and that you wouldn’t have wanted it to change anyway.”

“It was always supposed to be us.” A smile grew on Keith’s face. “So that’s your answer, then?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I can’t change any part of the past, and I wouldn’t if I could. It took a long time for me to learn that my life is this way because that’s how I made it and it’s how it should be.”

“When I look back, I think all the pain and the missteps were worth it in the end,” Keith’s hand cupped her cheek. “Because now we have each other, and Daniel, and the rest of the family we made.”

Lance kissed him. She kissed him like she hadn’t been doing this every day for the past thirteen years. She kissed him like she had and knew that they never going to stop. She kissed him because she loved him, and he loved her, and if the life they’d lived had taught her anything it was that nothing was going to change that.

Their adventures were never going to be over, and that was exactly how they both wanted it.


End file.
